gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MS-10 Pezun Dowadge
The is a mobile suit that first appeared in the original design series MS-X. Technology & Combat Characteristics Based upon Zeon's tried-and-true MS-09B Dom series, the Pezun Dowadge was one of the last mobile suits in the Dom family to be made during the One Year War. Produced at the asteroid base Pezun, the Dowadge featured improved close-range combat abilities. The armor is slighly slimmer to improve its agility, and there are spikes on forearm armors. While the Dom featured a weak beam gun on its chest, only suitable for temporarily disabling enemy sensors, the Pezun Dowadge upgraded the weapon into a true beam gun. Its other weapons include a giant bazooka, beam bazooka and a heat saber. Armaments ;*Scattering Beam Gun :The breast-mounted beam gun of the Pezun Dowadge look similar to the one used by the Dom series, but it is now a true beam weapon that can be used from mid to close range. ;*Giant Bazooka :The primary weapon of the Pezun Dowadge is a large bazooka that can easily blow the torso off of an enemy mobile suit. ;*Ex-T2-2 Beam Bazooka :A weapon originally developed for the Rick Dom. The bazooka has its own internal reactor, rather than an E-cap, and is, essentially, a Musai deck gun scaled down for mobile suit use. Due to using a reactor rather than an E-cap, the bazooka is capable of a single sustained blast or several short bursts, requiring a lengthy recharge period of approximately 10 minutes before it can be used again. ;*Heat Saber :Stored on the back of the waist when not in use, this weapon uses thermal energy to superheat its blade to melt through the armor of an enemy machine. History As the end of the One Year War came swiftly, it is not known if the Pezun Dowadge actually saw any combat duties. As the successor of the Dom and the Rick Dom, the Pezun Dowadge's relationship with the Earth-based MS-09G Dwadge remains uncertain. Picture Gallery MS-10.png|Zeonography's color arts ms-10-giantbazooka.jpg|Giant Bazooka Pezun Dowadge promo.png|Pezun Dowadge promotion campaign as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation Pezundwadge-BO2.png|In Battle Operation 2 Action Figures Zeonography_3004a_PezunDowadge_box-front.jpg|1/144 Zeonography #3004a "MS-10 Pezun Dowadge / MS-09R Rick Dom" (2004): package front view. Zeonography_3004b_CharsRickDom_box-front.jpg|1/144 Zeonography #3004b "MS-09RS Char's Rick Dom / MS-10 Pezun Dowadge" (2004): package front view. Zeonography_3004a_PDowadge-RickDom_p01.jpg|1/144 Zeonography #3004a "MS-10 Pezun Dowadge" action figure: sample product (left) with parts convertible to MS-09R Rick Dom action figure (right) Zeonography_3004b_CharsRickDom-PDowadge_p01.jpg|1/144 Zeonography #3004b "MS-09RS Char's Rick Dom" action figure: sample product (right) with parts convertible to MS-10 Pezun Dowadge action figure (left) MS-10 MS-06R.jpeg|1/144 Zeonography Pezun Dowadge & Rick Dom: promotion material. Notes and Trivia *Like other MS-X mechanic designs, the Pezun Dowadge did not appear in the originally-planned 52 episodes of Mobile Suit Gundam TV series; in fact, "Dowadge" was an early production name for the MS-09R Rick Dom. Although the machine was renamed, Tomino (who has a fondness for odd names) kept the Dowadge name around, eventually creating the Pezun Dowadge. *The Pezun Dowadge was eventually made into an action figure as part of Hajime Katoki's Zeonography series. The figure could be converted into the Rick Dom, and came in either its standard purple color, or Char Aznable's custom red color. *The Pezun Dowadge (MS-X colors) made its animated debut in episode 12 of Gundam Build Divers. Reference ms-dowadge_pezun.jpg|Information from Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation External links *MS-10 Pezun Dowadge on MAHQ.net ja:ペズン・ドワッジ